me importas tu
by Road-chan
Summary: lavi tiene una linda relacion con allen pero el chico decide que lo mejor seria terminar, que hara lavi?


Hola! Aquí de nuevo con un laven, mi pareja favorita (aun que no creo que esa información le importe a alguien XD) espero que les agrade o al menos les sirva para pasar el rato, quisiera dedicar el fic a una de mis mejores amigas: pati, ojala te guste niña, perdón por no poder con el de giriko y justin u.u

Bueno D. gray-man no me pertenece (eso es bastante obvio pero debo decirlo) y hago esto solo por diversión y por que adoro el laven

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era una linda mañana, pero a pesar de que todo estaba tan tranquilo por la orden cierto pelirrojo estaba muriéndose del aburrimiento

-donde esta yuu?-pregunto por centésima vez a komui quien tomaba café

-ya te lo dije lavi, el salió de misión-respondió molesto pues el chico no había dejado de preguntarle lo mismo

-haaa que aburrido-exclamo estirándose mientras sale de la oficina de komui cuando de pronto su vista se topa con unos blancos cabellos que se movían sutilmente conforme su dueño avanzaba, el pelirrojo sonríe y se dispone a correr hacia el dueño del hermoso cabello

-AAALLEEENN!!!-grita y se avienta hacia el provocando que terminen en el suelo

-L..La..vi-le dice tartamudeando y un suave sonrojo invade sus mejillas al notar que se encontraba debajo de el y lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, tanto que siente la respiración del pelirrojo caer en su rostro.

Lavi observa los labios entreabiertos de Allen y lo invade la tentación de probarlos, con lentitud se acerca a ellos cuando su dueño los mueve para hablarle

-pesas mucho sabias?- le reclama con gesto de enfado y el otro se resigno a separarse de el

-jaja que débil eres, no aguantas nada-se burla lavi disfrutando la divertida carita de enojo que ponía Allen

-no soy débil, tú eres un gordo-

-gordo yo? Ósea que no me vez? Soy el retrato de la perfección- responde lavi dándose una vuelta y pavoneándose por el lugar para después tomar el rostro del moyashi en sus manos y acercar su oído

-aunque debo admitir que tu tampoco estas mal- murmuro mientras con su mano recorría el rostro del chico

-LAVI!!-grito y lo empujo-eres un loco-

-tal vez si este loco…pero si lo estoy es por ti-sonríe orgulloso de poder confesar sus sentimientos hacia el chico alvino, Allen abre sus ojos sorprendido y el sonrojo aumenta viéndose demasiado tierno, lavi se acerca a el tomando sus labios en un suave beso que el exorcista corresponde, no haciendo falta mas palabras para entender que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro y cada vez el aprendiz de bookman se sentía mas feliz puesto que su relación con Allen iba de lo mejor, pero después de dos meses Allen comenzó a alejarse de lavi, lo evitaba todo lo que podía y procuraba siempre estar en misiones diferentes a las de el.

Una noche el peliblanco entro a la habitación de lavi, pero este no se sorprendió ya que no era raro que eso pasara, sin embargo esta vez en lugar de solo meterse a la cama a su lado solo se quedo parado viéndolo con tristeza

-es lo mejor-le dijo y lavi no logro comprender por que terminaba con todo de ese modo, que había hecho mal? En que había fallado? Que había sucedido que Allen había pensado que lo mejor era terminar?, el exorcista se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, las lagrimas salían lentamente de sus bellos ojos grises, lagrimas que también salían del pelirrojo que sentía como en su pecho se posaba un enorme dolor dejándolo sin respirar

-por que?-le pregunto antes de que Allen pudiera salir de su cuarto, el se detuvo un momento antes de volver a intentar salir pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo antes de que lo consiguiera-por que?-le repitió

-esto no puede seguir-dijo, su hermosa voz quebrada ahora por el llanto mientras sus ojos intentaban detener las lagrimas-tu deseo es ser un bookman esto solo será una distracción-

-Allen…-que podía responder? El tenia razón, su deseo era ser un bookman pero aun asi, el era mas importante y no podía dejar que eso terminara asi de fácil pero cuando se dio cuenta Allen ya había desaparecido, lo busco por toda la orden recorriendo el edificio y sus alrededores al menos dos veces pero el no estaba en ningún lado, suspiro resignado pues no había rastro de el. Tal vez el tenia razón y eso era lo mejor pero simplemente no resistía estar lejos de su lindo Allen

Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez era menos el trato que Allen y lavi tenían. El pelirrojo sufría cada noche al ser atacado por los recuerdos de los felices días que antes pasara, el aroma del peliblanco mezclándose con el suyo, el sabor de sus dulces besos que le creaban una necesidad cada vez mas grande, simplemente le encantaba estar en esa dulce agonía pues asi se sentía un poco mas cerca de Allen, pero una noche no lo soporto y decidió que mandaría al diablo todo y regresaría con Allen sin importar nada, salió de su cuarto a buscarlo pero de nuevo no lo encontró por ningún lado

-lavi que tienes?- le pregunto lenalee al verlo deambular a esas horas de la noche por la torre

-nada, oye has visto a Allen?-le pregunto con una pequeña esperanza de que ella supiera

-haa…pues..-

-lenalee por favor-

-lo vi hace unos minutos..Lavi el salió en una misión-

-a donde?- lenalee le indico el lugar y el salió corriendo hacia la estación de trenes y logrando abordar unos segundos después de que vio que Allen lo hacia, continuo siguiéndolo sin dejar que el lo viera y bajaron tiempo después en un pueblo. El peliblanco comenzó a buscar información sobre el akuma y su investigación lo lleva a un bosque pero como ya era tarde se hospedo en una posada del pueblo para descansar, el pelirrojo hace lo mismo y al notar a unas cuantas chicas lindas que paseaban fuera decidió ir a platicar un rato con ellas para pasar el rato antes de dormir, al día siguiente Allen salió para buscar al akuma junto con un buscador. Media hora después lavi despertó y al percatarse de que Allen no estaba en su habitación ni en el pueblo decidió ir a buscarlo al bosque, unos minutos después de haber entrado escucho un grito, corrió hacia el sonido llegando justo a tiempo para ver como el peliblanco era atacado por un miembro de la familia de Noé

-parece que llegue justo a tiempo-grito lavi haciendo que tiki lo volteara a ver

-otro exorcista para matarlo-dijo este sonriendo y acercándose a lavi, el pelirrojo saco su martillo preparándose para la pelea pero no podía contra el gran poder de tiki, después de unos minutos mas llegaron mas exorcistas a apoyarlos

-que esperas tonto, saca al moyashi de aquí-le dijo kanda al notar el estado tan mas en que e encontraba el chico, lavi tomo a Allen en sus brazos y corrió con el hacia el pueblo para llevarlo con un doctor, momentos después era atendido y ya descansaba en una cama con lavi cuidándolo preocupado, finalmente abrió los ojos

-lavi? Donde estamos?-pregunto el chico un poco desorientado

-tranquilo, todo esta bien-responde lavi manteniéndolo recostado-me preocupaste mucho Allen-murmuro suavemente tomando con cuidado el rostro del exorcista y acariciando su mejilla, lentamente se acerco para besarlo, pero Allen trato de resistirse y lo empujo un poco

-lavi…no podemos seguir…-le dijo intentando separarlo, bajo la mirada entristecido mientras sus ojos comenzaba a abrillantarse con unas lagrimas que querían salir

-Allen…no me importa, no me importan las reglas de los bookman, ni lo que digan los demás. Te amo y eso es todo lo que me importa. Yo quiero estar junto a ti-murmuro lavi abrazándolo

-pero lavi.-un dedo del pelirrojo le impidió continuar con sus palabras

-no admitiré mas peros-dijo sonriéndole, Allen suspiro y lo jalo para poder besarlo con ternura, el pelirrojo lo envolvió con sus brazos disfrutando nuevamente el dulce sabor de los labios de su Allen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Si terminaste de leer road te pide que dejes un review porfa

VIVA EL LAVEN!!!


End file.
